King Denas Party
King Denas Party is the first chapter of Kingdom Rush: The Comic. It introduces us to all of the characters, as well as providing a little insight into events that have taken place before the main story. It was available for free when the app was downloaded. Synopsis "It was such a glorious battle!" King Denas begins to retell a story of an invasion, many towers are built up to face an oncoming horde of goblins, ogres and orcs. A young Denas stands with a row of Paladins to block their path when Lothas Hawkeye appears commanding the archers to attack. The orcs change direction and encounter Bolin Farslayer, who's artillery towers destroy much of the invaders. Elsewhere the paladins are being crushed by Ogres, and Denas himself is almost sliced and crushed only to be saved by a blast of magic from the arcane wizard Krig Greatspell. The invading goblins are forced into a retreat and they run back to the forests. The King, now older and surrounded by young women is telling the story to his daughter, reminding her that her mother (who has died sometime in the past) would have wanted her to have descendants and that one of these men would be her best suitor. She privately expresses her disgust at having to here the same story over and over. The next day the towns people have come out in force to see their heroes return to Linirea. Two boys; Cathal and Emmet; standing at the back of the crowd run to their training house, only to arrive late and run straight into their instructor, a burly armoured man with an eye path who they call 'Ern One Eye'. Ern expresses his pleasure at having found just the volunteers he was looking for. Ern leads to two into the kitchens, where they will be on guard duty to prevent any attempted poisonings. They will represent King Denas and Lothas Hawkeye (who is the King's nephew). Ern introduces the boys to Bolin's representative, a young Dwarf called Orrin, and a young mage Magnus, who stands from Krig. Neither boy seems too pleased, but Orrin cheers them up with some 'extra benefits', as a young maid walks past and the two fall instantly in love. Beyond the mountains, close to the Rift of Cinders, Vez'nan's castle stands in a terrible storm. An orc nervously climbs the stairway carrying a tray of food, eyeing roasted skeletons of his brethren. Vez'nan paces his throne room, cursing Denas and yelling about his desire to attack. In his rage, he roasts another Orc that is standing guard. Siggurath, a Witch Doctor mentions that attacking during the feast would be a good opportunity, to which Vez'nan threatens him with what would happen should the attack fail. Back at the kitchen, Cathal and Emmet both attempt to flirt with the maid, but end up at each other's throats whilst she ignores them. Orrin tries to reason with them and tells them to impress her (whilst she falls over, distracted as she stares at the silent and brooding Magnus). Cathal expresses his dismay at being just a kitchen guard and not that impressive. Beneath his feet, a group of orcs and Ogres lowly rise up out of the sewers, ready to attack. Category:Kingdom Rush Franchise